


The Spiderling & The Kitten

by Killjoy013



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Genius Shuri (Marvel), MJ is their self-control, MJ? Iconic, My First Work in This Fandom, Ned? Iconic, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Peter? Iconic, Shuri? Iconic, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars References, The Dream Team, Trans Male Character, flash is gonna get rekted just you wait, fuck you its canon, had to write this myself smh, i love them, sleepy peter is chill peter, the brotp i deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Peter is tired. Goblin must have hit him on the head too many times. He must be dreaming or on drugs because that's not the King and Princess of Wakanda, right? Shuri is amused. T'challa and Tony are concerned for two as they take on New York City. Shenanigans and hijinks will ensue with this two.





	1. Some Rest For The Wicked? Please?!

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my head for flipping weeks! I NEED TO SEE THEM INTERACT. okay...I'm good. Anyways, let me know if you want more of this with comments (love those btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you like it!

**Philia**  
_Often translated "brotherly love", is one of the four ancient Greek words for love: philia, storge, agape and eros._

_'Oh, great idea, Peter Benjamin Parker. Yes, please go after the fricking Halloween reject when you know little to nothing about him._ ' Peter scolded himself as he limped into Stark Tower beaten and bloodied. It had been a great day. It was Friday, and the start of spring break and he had passed his Spanish quiz with a grade so high that M.J thought he was cheating. 'He might as well go on patrol early!' Peter had thought, eager to finish the day with a bang and then order pizza to eat with May. But noooo, that would be too easy, to too simple for him.

Peter had a brief but violent run-in with Green Goblin and it had left him rattled. He saved everyone except him as usual. At least it's Friday. The things he said hit too close to home. His suit, not Tony’s thank god, was in dire need of stitches. He sighed in the empty elevator and pressed his hand against the key. It scanned and beeped, letting Peter to the Avengers levels.

The tasteless elevator music and the ache of his legs was the only thing keeping him awake on the stupid ride up 20 levels. He replays the fight in his head. Minimal damage and no causalities. (School buses being thrown were always a low blow, even for villains.) But Goblin had pulled no punches and dragged Spider-man all the way to 21st and back on that glider of his. He had to figure out how bad people were still getting alien or at least Stark tech. Ned could help with that but later, his everything hurt too much to be the presence of sweet Ned or his outgoing personality.

He stumbles in and suddenly all eyes are on him. Peter realizes how concerning, lack of better word, he must look with blood seeping into his too-big shirt and cuts on his face. It’s not just Tony and Wanda and the rest of them, someone else is there. Peter froze, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out of it. No fucking way. He must have had hit his head in a fire hydrant or a brick or something.

“Peter! What the hell happened to _you_?” Tony gasped. Peter dropped his school backpack and mumbled something dismissing. God, his head was pounding. He leaned on the nearest wall. He was probably hallucinating the other man in front of him. Spots dance in and out of his sight unwillingly. Peter could still feel the smoke in his lungs from the Goblin's stupid and seriously cool grenades.

“Hey everyone.” He wheezed softly. Okay, he was more hurt than he thought. Peter took a big breath and stood up. He wobbled on his own and two strong hands clasped his shoulders. No fucking way!

“Are you alright, boy?” The King of fucking Wakanda and the Black Panther himself, T’Challa said steadying him. So that wasn't a fever dream. Peter tried waved him off but felt a rush of blood go to his head. Peter really wants to bow but he doesn't trust his legs.

“Sir Highness, I mean, Mist- _King_ T’Challa...I'll be okay. I'm just tired and hungry. ” He stammered. Peter then staggered off to the kitchen to grab the Cocoa Puffs. Wanda, like the angel she was, magicked it from the high self and a huge cup of milk in his direction.

“I’m-i’m going to the lab to lie down, then I’ll be Gucci. Let me just-yeah.” He groaned backing away walking as straight as he could. As he left, he could faintly Tony uttered a confused, “ _Gucci_?”

The stairs let him winded but he made it to the lab. It was mostly white and silver with its sleek designs and echoing rooms. There was pop music coming from one the test rooms, much to Peter’s confusion. He really hopes it isn't Wade, he really can't deal with him right now. It isn't 90s rap or 80s pop, so it's not Wade. Who the fuck?

He turns the corner and is met with a purple-ish glow covering the room. And in the middle of the room and the source of light was a girl by the looks of it. Her hair was in a perfect bun and exposed a shaven part. Her hoodie was a deep blue and Peter could see patterned lines in them seamlessly woven. There's a Bluetooth speaker in the corner, blaring 2010s pop. Peter figures if the stranger ends up throwing him into the wall, his Puffs will be mourned greatly.

" _Uh-_ "

" _Ah!_ For my _heart's_ sake, say something or knock!" The teenager gasped, hand on her heart. Her annoyed face turned into a curious one. Something clicked in her head and suddenly she began circling him, examining him. Peter sighed and skirted around her to the bed, the _precious_ , _empty, clean_ bed that he was going to marry and have bed-babies with. Peter sat down as he poured his cereal. Then he groaned and, using his web-slinger, opened the bottom drawer. he snatched the spoon and ate leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and almost forgot he wasn't alone.

"What-what are you doing?" She asked, amusement and question in her voice. Her accent was somewhat thick but Peter lived in New York all his life so it didn't take long to filter it through his head.

"I kinda work here. This is my just-got-my-ass-handed-to-me bed and so is this snack. You with the King?" He said through a mouthful of sugar and milk.

"He is my brother. I thought I could tinker with some of your toys down here while they talked politics and sports. Are you alright?" She responded her voice at the desk.

"I'm all good, I heal up quick. Imma take a nap after I eat so if you wanna kick me out, you better tell me now." He mumbled, stirring his Puffs in a clockwise motion.

"... _Huh_. You can stay as long as you do not snore like my brother." She smirked.

"Nice. If I do just kick me or something." Peter smiled. He peeked one eye open to look at his bowl. He grinned weakly and drunk the milk in two gulps. Yawning, he turned his face from the light and passed out. Before he lost consciousness, Peter swore he heard her chuckle, "That white boy is _something else entirely_."


	2. Wait...you're A WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! This blew up faster than ANY of my stories. I got so freaking excited that I wrote ANOTHER chapter in hours. I am -no words- just wow. THANK YOU! As always comments are appreciated as well as kudos

 

**Platonic**

_(of love or friendship) intimate and affectionate but not sexual._

 

Shuri slowly etched the blade onto the paper with the pencil then traced it over in pen. American music was filling the room at a lower volume because of Peter napping on the bed. The boy, Peter Parker AKA 'Spider-Man' had came into the room like a zombie, shuffling his feet and plopping down on the bed like gravity just weighted him down. She let him ramble, finding his company endearing, and let him stay. Shuri put her blanket, Americans always made their labs freezing, and covered Peter to keep him warm. Then she got back to work.

Peter woke up feeling better but also shitty. After he pulled his face from the bowl, he turned over. The harsh white lighting was turned down to the dim setting, thank god, but something was off. He was missing something. Peter's eyes scanned the room and froze at the sight of a person. A teen, bobbing her to Fergie, looked up smiling at Peter. Scared out of his damn mind, He jumped up and accidentally stuck himself in the corner of the ceiling. ' _This is how I fucking die, a heart attack while sticking to the wall. Flash will have a field day.'_ He thought, trying to catch his breath.

" _AH!_ Holy shit-who the f-who are you?" Peter stumbled over his words, sleep fading from his brain, which now finally working. Green Goblin. Wacked by bus. Spring break. Culo pateado. Nap time with stranger. Wait, nap time with a stranger?

"Oh my god...I fell asleep with a _fucking princess_ in the room. I am an idiot. I-i apologize if I offended you? Yes! I'm sorry. I don't want your brother to hunt me down like Bucky. That shit was _hardcore_ and my heart can't _that._ " He said, talking with his hands and balancing with his bare feet, (when did he take his shoes off?) stuttering and stammering.

The 'girl' is Shuri of Wakanda (Holy shit!) basically the smartest person alive, according to Tony Stark and Karen and all of the rest of the world. Peter knew that but his brain didn't do its job. It just didn't click. He had a tendency to go on autopilot after he was too tired or hurt for his brain to function.

"Are you going to stay up there hiding from me, trickster?" She smiled, looking at him smugly.

" _Trickster_?" Peter asked, shock fading away from him and curiosity taking over. Should he be offended?

"Come down and I'll tell you a story." Shuri prompted opening a package of Oreos.

"Are-are those double stuffed?" Peter froze, turning his head to see them better.

" _Hmm_ , I have the golden ones as well." Shuri nodded popping one in her mouth.

"Tempting." He commented. Peter sighed and jumped off the ceiling. He landed silently, crouched down with one hand on the floor to steady himself. Standing up, he finally got a look at Shuri and addressed her formally. Nodding his head respectfully, Peter started to open his mouth only to be stopped by Shuri herself.

"Stop that! You know, I liked you better when you were hurt." She scolded him, shaking a finger at him. Peter threw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine! No princess stuff. Will you at the very least tell me why you called me a trickster?" Peter tried, letting his hands fall to his side. Shuri raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised, and held the Oreo out as a peace offering. Peter's eyes flickered between her face and the snack. He took five and sat down, rubbing at the sleep marks. Shuri pushed the table next to the bed and continued to write down blueprints sitting to the right of him.

"What is it?" Peter said making room between them still cautious of personal space and the princess stuff. Shuri rolled her eyes at his hesitation.

"A blade. Have you ever read the Star Wars Books?" She smiled, motioning him to come closer.

"Do I look _that_ nerdy? The answer is yes, by the way, and why?" He chuckled, running his fingers over the black paper. The purple and blue ink seem to glow in the faint lighting. It looked _so_ familiar. Peter furrowed his brow as he thought.

"Darth Maul's?" She said, urging to think more. Peter's eyes widened with excitement. Princess Shuri of Wakanda watched Star Wars and read the books?! Ned's gonna have a heart attack when Peter tells him.

" _The Darksaber_?! Wait. Does that mean you have an actual _real_ lightsaber?! Wait, can you tell me, will I be, like, _killed_? No, don't tell me! Fuck it. _Please tell me_." He rambled trying to keep his hands from flying everywhere.

"I could. But the concept is very, as you said, tempting but is not worth my or my peoples time." Shuri explained, pulling the print out for him to see.

"The Ebony Blade? Bad-ass. How will you do it?" Peter read out loud grinning. His Spanish quiz can choke in comparison. This is where it's at.

"I've been studying tech but yours is... _quirky_. Not bad!" She added reassuringly seeing Peter's dramatic pout and rubbed his shoulders. He jokingly moved away and crossed his arms, turning away. Shuri laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"If I tell that story I promised, will you stop pouting?" She said as if she was talking to an ill-tempered child. Peter slowly turned, trying to fix his face into a pout and to stop smiling, and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." He trailed off, letting his answer drag out but his interest was peaked.

"Okay. Anansi is a spider god and a trickster too.." Shuri started and Peter had all of his attention towards her. Shuri talked with a smile as she explained everything.

Vision slowly phased through the wall but remembered Wanda's Rule and walked away from the teen duo. Stark and the King will be pleased and terrified for the new found friendship. He went back to the kitchen and smiled gently, as always, to Wanda. She can shuffle through his memory like files. He did not mind, Vision knew his best friend was used to being connected to another body and soul, so he welcomed her in his head. Silence washed over them until...

Wanda burst out in laughter with loud gasps and tears springing up in her eyes. Tony and T'challa looked up from their conversation. Even Vision was surprised and he was in her head. Tony was so surprised that his eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline. And that just made her laugh even louder until there no sound coming out of her mouth.

"Stark will _have_ to separate them. They are troublemakers by themselves but together...God _bless_ the Panther and Iron Man." She giggled wiping tears from her eyes. T'challa looked at Tony, who shrugged and was at a lost


	3. Prepare For Trouble And Make It Double!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in a row??? Who, me???? More likely than you think! Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you like it!

**_Prepare_ for trouble!**

**And make it _double_!**

"Well, Let's see what the fuss's about." Tony said, standing up from his chair with his joints popping in protest.

Tony went down to his lab with T'Challa in tow following him silently. (Tony had yet to find out he did that.) Music, yelling and a clash of something flooded the always quiet lab. T'challa hummed and looked at Stark who shrugged. Peter wasn't confrontational and neither was Shuri, according to her brother. They both peeked and saw something that confused them. Peter and Shuri were _sparing_...with _laser swords_. And laughing.

Peter was gently kicked back a foot and Shuri spun her weapon. He was sweaty with his binder clinging to him in the heat of the open area nicknamed West Point where Stark industries basically blew stuff up in a controlled area and manner or at least that's what Happy said. They had set up obstacles with Shuri instructing Peter where to put things. Shuri had also, with Peter's and Karen's help, set up prototypes of her blades. Two, in fact, each glowing a vibrant light purple with the intensity of its heat. And in those hours, they grew close bonding over nerdy stuff and science.

Peter had worried about harming each other until Shuri had told him to look around him. If Peter's regeneration didn't kick in then they have access to Stark tech and if _that_ didn't help they had Wakanda's.

"What about _you_?" He asked, imagining what would happen if he accidentally injured Shuri. Her response was to laugh, toss Peter a blade, who caught it instinctively and charge at him. Peter's only edge was his Spidey Sense (TM) that had saved his head from being sliced off his body.  
  
"It is over, Parker. I have the high ground!" She quoted, bringing her saber in a downward arch. Peter, with webbing on his hands (so did Shuri because he made it heat resistant), clashed his sword with hers and grunted as they struggled against each other's force. Shuri was pushed into a crash wall, which cracked under their combined weight.

Shuri angled Peter's blade down and slid out the opening it created. Her bun was still perfect but sweat and heat made her shed her sweatshirt and hoodie, exposing her black crop top and a burn she got from welding the gold and silver to the Dora Milaje's uniforms. The blades were hot, too hot for Shuri's idea but then again she had used _ugly_ American metals, which weren't as refined as the one she works with. Peter's intellect and creativity helped her polish and flesh out her design for which she was grateful.

The blades were connected to a generator of constant energy, which Peter suggested because his tech resources were limited. As they teased another to engage in full contact combat, Shuri's term, he noticed something well, two somethings. One, Peter's Spidey sense was going off like May did whenever Trump was in the news. Two, the cords. Shuri and Peter had made a high-tech generator to give the saber the power to not sputter out. The cords they used were thick enough to not get tangled, thank god.

Peter's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion as to why his blade seems to be getting hotter with every minute they fought. Frantically blocking Shuri's jabs, he tried to get her to stop to explain. All that came out was stammered 'wait"s and 'hold on'. She laughed and allowed him no room to get away. Shit shit shit _shitshitshit_. Peter appeared to dance on a tightrope as he avoided slashes of pure hot energy with jumps and fast footwork. The duo never noticed their so-called guardians watching them spar with peaked interest and concern.

Shuri, frustrated, swung her blade like a bat. Peter's met her in the middle, creating an array of sparks. Peter's panicked face was cute, she wondered briefly if that's why he wore a mask. Peter raised their blades high and began to shout but the blades colliding were creating a buzz so loud she couldn't hear him. Peter tackled her full body and covered her using himself as a shield.

"The cords! We didn't adapt them to withstand-" Peter started to say but their prototypes spoke for him. The copper and gold coils in them began to burn the rubber and Shuri, feet away, could feel the heat radiating off of them. Peter stood up and overturned a table in front of them and dragged her away from the blade, which Shuri had tried to save. After covering her with his body once more, the blade began to glow and the generator sputtered and then collapsed on itself, giving an extra power to the cords which fed that to the blades. They exploded, sending hot metals everywhere.

Peter closed his eyes, knowing that if he got hit he could heal and that Shuri couldn't. The table got most of the damage but Peter felt dots of heat and pain hit his back and legs. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he heard his flesh sizzle and burn. His friend was safe and that was all that mattered in that moment. The sprinklers went off and so did the extinguisher bots using their heat vision to find the source.

As he opened them. Peter rolled over, panting, sweaty and wincing, to look at the destruction of a failed project. _Jesus._

"Like a hot pocket in the microwave." He muttered to himself. Wait... _Shuri!_

He quicked moved off of her and checked for any sign of wounds or blood but Shuri stared just at him in amazement? Shock? Gratitude? _Whatever_ it was, it was raw and honest. She was rattled, to say the least, but well. Shuri tackled him with a hug. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered, returning the embrace.

" _Thank you._ " she mumbled with her arms wrapped around his neck. Peter took that as a yes.

"What the hell were you two _thinking_?!"

"Shuri! Are you two alright?!"

The teen looked at each other then up at Tony and T'Challa, who both looked like they aged twenty years in seconds. Shuri and Peter separated, only connected by their hands intertwined. Peter clicked his tongue before he answered, his voice flat.

"Obviously, we weren't. It was irresponsible and reckless and-and stupid and we're probably barred from West Point unless Vis or Wanda is down here with us, breathing down our necks and not letting us do jack shit." He said, snatching the word right from Tony's mouth. Stark's mouth twitched as he tried to come up with something. T'Challa checked Shuri over for injuries until she swatted his hands away from her.

"Hours! I leave you for hours and you almost get yourself killed." he scoffed, running his cold hands all over her sweaty face.

"I'm fine. _I'm fine_! Peter has made sure of that, right?" She uttered, backing away from her brother to Peter's side.

"Sure, I-i mean, she's my-my _friend_. I would do _anything_ for my friends." Peter uttered, barely keeping eye contact with the King and tapping his fingers against Shuri's, who squeezed his hand in response. Peter conjured the courage to stare back the two men glaring at them. If they do kick them out, Peter's sure that MJ and Ned would love Shuri just as much as Peter does and that Shuri would love to go sight-seeing in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	4. Bonding? Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Tried something new this time. Hope you love it!

**Meanwhile, Back At The Ranch...**

 

Michelle Jones walked through the aisles of the library, her fingers brushing the spines of books dully. She shook her head at the selection and made her way to the first floor. Kevin, the junior at the front desk and captain of the chess team, nodded to her and whispered goodbye.

The air was crisp and on the brink of raining as MJ wandered. The city was always awake but the bustle was gone, it wasn't quiet nor loud. The city herself was lit up in vibrant blue and red hues streaking the sky like a beacon would. ' _Neon-noir_ ', that's what MJ called New York in an article she wrote for Midtown's paper, which she always recycled in her Current Events class. (And gets an A every time by the way.)

If Michelle was the main character in a movie, she would be smoking a cigarette or drinking a scotch at the dive bar on 5th or something else ridiculous like sitting on a ledge. MJ scoffed out loud at the thought and crossed the street to a Mcdonalds. Her phone buzzed. She ignored it, guessing that was probably her stupid brother Jamie, asking for money to go to his friend's house for the umpteenth time.

"Thanks." She said to the cashier who slid her bag into her hand. Her walk home was uneventful but quick as she dashed to the apartment before the food got cold. MJ slammed the door with her foot and shouted to empty air that she was home. Throwing her phone on the coffee table, she dropped her bookbag at the door. **_Finally_** , she was home and alone and could eat and sleep in peace now that there was no school for over a _week_. MJ could leap for joy! Finally, she could catch up on her sleep without anyone-

_Buzz._

Mj huffed and turned her phone over. _Not today, Satan_. Buzz. _Nope, she didn't hear it. Michelle who? No, don't know her, sorry._ **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz**. She yanked the phone from the table and called the number. "What?!" She barked, squeezing her phone in wild annoyance. _This_ close, she was this close to reaching Nirvana.

"Well, hello to you, too. Come outside, I gotta surprise." Peter said, his words muffled by his mask.

"Of _course_ it's you-"

"Who else would I be? You have quote-unquote _'no_ friends'. I mean-"

"Hush. Spring break was supposed to be peaceful and silent, the two things that you are _not_ , Parker."

"Will you come outside? _Please_?"

MJ sighed, knowing that if she didn't Peter would pout. She let the silence linger in the air to make Parker squirm in his super-suit.

"Fine," she said hanging up. There was a faint 'yay' from...above? MJ brought her food with her and looked out her window. Peter waved and motioned her to come up. "I swear to _fucking god_ , if all this is for that stupid Death Star, I'm gonna choke him _out_ , " she growled under her breath stomping the whole way up the fire escape.

"I hope your surprise is worth my fries getting cold!" She said to the wind as she climbed. Before she could walk the last set of stairs, webbing flew in the air and yanked her forward. MJ screamed like a 40s horror film as she was launched. A set of strong red and blue arms caught her. It took a minute to process the last minute of her life. She punched Peter in the chest repeatedly swearing at him. He pulled his mask off to breathe, letting his hair floof up like a bird.

"Hey. Hey! You took too long! You can yell at me later. Meet Shuri of Wakanda, Shuri meet Michelle 'MJ' Jones, the only cool person I know." Peter smiled turning MJ so she could face Shuri. Shuri was engulfed in one of Peter's big hoodies with the fur in it. Her mouth seemed to be turned into a permanent crooked smile that kinda took MJ's breath away. The zipper was halfway down so she could see the patterns of zig-zags and mazes of purple in her black shirt. Her braids, with some blonde in them, were in a ponytail pulling her hair from her face.

"She's _pretty_ , has she seen you without the mask?" MJ smirked, dodging the swat to her head.

"Takes one to know one. Is everyone in Midtown cute?" Shuri said her accent flowing like honey.

"Only the smart ones," MJ said, making Peter snort at the inside joke.

"So Peter is ugly by default, then?"

" _Hey_! I'm ugly anyway."

"No Negativity. I'll call _Ned_ on you!" Mj cooed, watching him blush as red as his suit. Peter grumbled and crossed his arms. Shuri's eyes went wide and she gawked at the spiderling.

"Ned?! I have got to meet him as well. Please, Peter? Pretty please, Spider-man?" she begged, clasping her hand together in mock prayer. Peter frantically shook his head and started to stutter and stammer. He tried to throw his hands up but hit himself in haste. A bruise began to form on his forehead and Peter rubbed at his skin.

"Do you know when you're leaving?" he asked fiddling with his suit until his web wings popped opened accidentally. Peter sighed as Karen retracted the wings for him. The happy in his eyes dimmed, just like during Homecoming Week, and MJ wanted to freeze the moment to draw him. Shuri grimaced and thought.

"Brother will let me visit you, I believe. Three weeks, I think?" She reasoned. Peter lit up like an arc reactor. Peter's face split into a wild grin, smiling so wide his eyes were closed with joy. It reminded MJ of a kid going to picture day for the first time.

"Great! Plenty of time to meet _Ned_ and eat lots of food and sightseeing." MJ smiled watching Peter's panicked face journies was an experience like listening to a symphony. Shuri shivered as the wind blew.

"Hold on for a sec. Karen, could you turn the heat up please?" He muttered to his suit and heat began to radiate off of him like an oven. Shuri quirked an eyebrow but hugged Peter all the same. She hummed at the heat and beckoned MJ closer. She huffed like it was a chore but filled the space left for her.

"Dumb dork." she smiled letting the heat wash over her. Mj wondered how weird this would look, Spider-man group hugging civilians on a rooftop. Peter picked the girls up and sat down against a vent. Shuri shifted to lean on Peter's shoulder while Mj leaned back, putting her feet on his legs. They stayed like that until Peter opened his big mouth, never one to keep silent.

"We almost blew up Stark Tower with _lightsabers_." He blurted out making Shuri laugh, sending warmth to the other two. Peter turned red again and waited for his friend to rant and scold him. He only did that when-

"You're serious!? Peter...you thought that that was a good idea! I should-"

"It was Shuri too, mom!"

Shuri gasped, betrayed and slapped a hand over her heart. "As you Americans say, 'snitches get stitches'. Watch your back, Arachn-kid."

Mj buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. At least Ned could keep quiet but _these two_? She wouldn't bet on it, that's for sure.

"Oh good lord, There's _two_ of them."

And the pair of nerds just laughed at MJ's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	5. Author's bullshit note but its worth it i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's bullshit note but its worth it i swear!

Hi!

First off, sorry if you wanted this to be another chapter. _Forgive me!_

But i _need_ your voice and opinions 

So, im wondering if even a minority of y'all would like to see some ship pairing between the group?

MJ/Peter? MJ/Shuri? Peter/Ned? Peter/Ned? Mj/Shuri?

Maybe have Harry Osborn pop in?

See Flash get his ass kicked by Shuri? Someone else?

Cameos?

Avengers? X-men? Revengers?

Anything else that could or rather _should_ happen?

If so, lemme know what ship and i'll see if i can make oneshots or something of the like?

Also if so, please let me know for the other question too (That'd be nice cause my main fear is running out of ideas ~~or writing something stupid~~ )

I'll tally them up and probably attach it to here after i finish it or post it separately

So yeah lemme know here or here <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/agalaxyofgayships>

also next chapter will be in a few days but my break is coming up so be on the look for more content next week starting Wednesday

**_Please and thank you_ **

And again i am _so so so sorry_ this _ **isn't**  _a chapter (Im writing Icarus which is the opposite of S&K and so angsty my _god)_

Killjoy OUT!

p.s, i've been so shitty with responding because im so overwhelmed and scared of fucking up (also why i edit the same chapter like five times after ive uploaded it)


	6. Wake Me Up Before you Go-Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool approves of my title. Also, yay Ned's here! Finally, the group is together. Remember to comment if you like something i wrote! I love reading them. And/or kudos if that's your thing.

**Wake me up before you go-go**  
**Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**

"We have to go get Ned if you want to meet him and we don't have a car." Peter pointed out as they walked around the block. Shuri smiled and pressed her bracelet. There was the rev of an engine as a black car slowed to a stop parked in front of them. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a dark deep purple with black rims. A Lexus, Peter recalled. The windows rolled down to reveal nobody in the driver's seat. _Cool._

"You mean to tell me that we've been walking for _no goddamn reason_? Okay." MJ sighed, rubbing her hands together. Shuri placed her hand on the door and it opened. Peter sat in the back knowing if MJ sat in the back she would read or sleep. No matter what. It was impressive, actually.

"Why are you driving if it can drive itself?" MJ said as Shuri adjusted to wheel and seat.

"Cause it's fun. Which side do you drive on again?" She replied, switching the panel on and shutting the windshield's touchscreen off.

"And not all of us are _lazy_." Peter teased, flicking her bang out of place. Mj glared at him before shoving him into his seat. He fake wheezed at the action making her roll her eyes.

"Just drop me off here," Peter said, pointing to the curb.

"When you're ready, just whistle. Mcfly has been putting your voice in for commands so he'll recognize it." Shuri explained opening his door with a push of a button. He took off his shoes and put his socks in his pockets

" _Mcfly_?" He smiled to which Shuri hushed him and MJ rolled her eyes muttering about nerds. After he got out, Mcfly took off silently.

T'Challa laughed as Tony paced. The American kicked the trouble twins out of the labs for today and now they're out in the world, doing things. Go figure. Tony was worrying himself grey but the other man was calm, content even.

"My sister has not had a friend that understands all parts of her. But the boy, Peter, is shaping up to a good one. Geniuses or not, they are _still_ teenagers who could care less about stressing us old people out. You have to admit, their project was brilliant." T'challa smirked, looking like his sister for a split second.

"It nearly got them killed. Even you said that!" Tony pointed out with his hands on his hips.

"I said that to tease Shuri, who hates it when things blow up in her face both figuratively and _literally_. We have the resources to help if something were to happen and Peter seemed to be right on her heels. The determination of his actions hours ago, only some are so sincere. I trust _him_ more than you." The king said, raising his eyebrow as if to challenge his statement. Tony didn't verbally but he huffed crossing his arms.  
  
Peter took a running start and jumped, sticking to the wall. His feet stuck a hell of a lot better when he was barefoot. Peter smiled as he crawled on the brick wall outside of Ned's room in civilian clothes out of sight from prying eyes.

"K, anybody home?" he whispered taking out his phone and turning on his Bluetooth earbuds. His screen showed Ned asleep and his older sister in their respective rooms. Ned's tv was still on so his friend probably didn't mean to pass out. He quietly opened the window and crawled on the ceiling. His best friend was halfway off the bed and legos were scattered around him with the Enterprise's shell in the middle of the floor. Ned was wearing his Ninja Turtle hoodie. (Michelangelo of course.)

"K, call Ned."

"But he is less than ten feet away from you."

"Hush, let me have my fun."

"Calling Ned."

The phone on Ned's stomach buzz and rung, jolting him awake. "I'm up!" He slurred. Peter, hanging by his web, lowered himself to eye level.

"Are you really?" Peter commented casually. Ned squeaked, hitting his head against the headboard before smiling at Peter. Damn, he didn't scream this time. Ned raised his hand up and Peter grabbed it, using the arm as a ladder. His feet touched the ground and he steadied himself using Ned's shoulder.

"Remember that rule I made after Spidey? That if I told you something, you won't freak out anymore?"

"Yeah?... _Why?!_ "

"Calm down, Edward!"

"It's bad, you called me by full name! That was a _full name_! Is the Green Goblin actually Tony Stark and you have to betray him _and_ destroy your bond with him as your mentor?"

" _What?_! No! Where did- _no_ -nevermind-Ned, I need you to stay calm when I show you something."

"Did your binder break? You got your surgery so I don't know why you still wear it but I'll make you another. Did you get Liz's face _tattoed_ on your back? Or May? Cause I know a guy that can-"

" _Stop. Talking_."

"Okay!"

Peter held back a giggle as Ned wordlessly gestured for him to tell him. Peter shooed him out his room and through the house. Sarah, Ned's older sister, nodded to Peter before going back to watching Supernatural. Ned locked the door and looked around eagerly. Peter whistled and the Lexus, Shuri's car, pulled up. Ned's eyes went wide but he was hushed by Peter. The window rolled down and Shuri came into view, leaning over MJ who was busy choosing music to care. There was Steak n' Shake in MJ's lap, which made Peter excited as MJ got cranky when Peter messed up and her food got cold but she got distracted by Shuri which was understandable.

"Get in losers, we're going shopping," Mj smirked.

"Hi, Ned!" Shuri smiled and Peter saw Ned's gears turning in that head of his. Peter rolled his eyes but got in. Ned stumbled in stuttering worse than Peter did. MJ looked at both and tossed Peter his Vans and backpack in the back. His hand shot up to catch them making MJ pout. It wasn't fun to throw things at Peter when he could catch them now.

"You can talk now, Ned," MJ said opening the floodgates of questions and comments.

"Who is this? Who's car is this? Who is that girl, she's pretty cool! Where are you from? Why are you friends with Peter? Why am I just now finding this out? This car is amazing! Whoever you are, you're amazing. Is she an Avenger? Okay, I'm done. I think?" Ned rambled, tripping over his words.  
  
Peter chuckled smugly, a rare sound that made everyone raise their eyebrows. "Ned, meet Shuri-"

"The fucking _princess_ o-"

"Of Wakanda, _yes_." MJ piped up, grinning at her friends' reactions. Shuri was flushed and embarrassed. Ned was about to have an asthma attack even though he didn't even have asthma. Peter glared at her.

"Calm down, Edward!"

"There you go with the full name shit! That's how we got into _this mess_ in the first place. E kuʻu Akua-"

"No, you will not go into that level where you speak Hawaiian to me!"

"Hazme, _perra_."

"Oh, _now_ you're just being an asshole, _Edward_."

MJ cleared her throat and looked at both of them, silencing their bickering. Nerds. She glanced at Shuri and said, "Do I have to babysit _you_ as well?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Good girl."

Peter quickly gave him the rundown, glossing over the lightsaber thing because he wanted Ned to graduate without having a heart attack first.

"Was the King cute?" Ned blurted out making Shuri snort in her shake. Peter blushed and nodded. Shuri cackled and patted Peter on his red cheek before turning around and taking off, probably leaving skid marks on the street. Mj scrolled on her phone and Peter took the chance. He shot his web aiming it to go around the phone's case, and it did. MJ cursed at him and tried to get it out of the webbing but she couldn't. After yanking it out of her hand and ignoring her groaning, he quickly went to his playlist and pressed play.

"You _always_ pick!" MJ pouted which was a powerful weapon of mass guilt to the poor bastard, AKA Peter, that gazes upon that pout.  Peter was strong so he looked away as Shuri awwed at the other girl's face. Alt-j began to flood the speakers and He smiled, watching how Shuri's reacted to his music.

She made a 'not bad' face before bobbing her head to the beat softly.

"Well your left hand's free and your right's in grip! With another left hand, watch his right hand slip towards his gun. _Oh_!" Peter sang loudly as Ned 'sang' the instrumentals. MJ lowered the volume and ignored Peter's pout this time.

"So, Where to?" MJ asked Peter and Ned. They shared a look before facing forward again.

"Coney Island!" They answered in unison. MJ raised her eyebrow. She hated when they did that it was creepy.

"You got Coney Island money?" She laughed. Peter smiled and pulled a card from his tattered Mad Max wallet. He leaned forward and showed it to her.

**Courtesy of Stark industries.**

"No, but Tony Stark does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "E kuʻu Akua" Is oh my god in Hawaiian and "Hazme, perra." is make me, bitch in Spanish, both according to Google.  
> Thank you for reading. Stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	7. Breakfast Club 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to actually be IN Coney by the end of this chapter but this happened? Oh well! My story has its own agenda... Also I wanted to give MJ and Ned some more love in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out and I appreciate it!

**Breakfast Club 2.0**

 

Shuri sped through the parking lot using her Kimoyo bracelet to drive. Ned and Peter screamed as they were smashed together on the one side and MJ was in the front seat cackling, like the evil person she was, and chanting for the other girl to do donuts. And Peter thought _he_ was the adrenaline junkie. Shuri smiled and flicked her wrist, making Mcfly go into figure 8. Peter slapped his hand on the door to keep him in place and webbed Ned down so he could put his seatbelt on. For the first time in his life, he stopped taking his ability to not get sick for granted. It was a _blessing_. His friend in the front chuckled and swiped her bang to the side. 

"You having fun back there?" MJ asked, watching Ned, who was clutching his seatbelt for dear life, and he responded like the _intelligent_ and _sophisticated_ person he was.

" _AHHHHHHHHH-_ "

"That's a yes!" Peter translated with a bright grin slapped on his face. The windows were open so he stuck his arm out, feeling the air whistle through his fingers. MJ, after fighting to get her phone back, had changed the music to her 'girls' playlist and it was floating in the airwaves. They were in the parking lot three blocks from Coney since everybody wanted to see Shuri's reaction to the neon lighting up the sky and how bright everything was. Peter had been curious about McFly's skills and Shuri had been happy and excited to show them hence the driving that would drive even Max Rockatansky crazy.

Shuri made a circle with her finger and they began to spin into donuts. The squeal of tires and the faint smell of burning rubber set every nerve in Peter's body was set on twelve. MJ had one arm out the window, her hand weaving in and out of the air with hair whipping in the wind like Shuri's was. Ned's smile was so bright it made Peter's heart swell at his normally scared friend.

' _I'm so happy that Green Goblin kicked my ass._ ' Peter thought as Mcfly came to a standstill. Peter still felt the worlds spin as he got out the car. Swaying, Peter held his head and MJ followed his lead as she sat on the hood. Ned flopped on the asphalt and stared up at the streetlights as he tried to stop his head from spinning. Shuri pranced out her cars like she was proud of giving the three of them vertigo for shits and giggles.

"You just coulda said the car was _fast_ ," Peter mumbled, sliding down to the ground holding his head with his hands.

Shuri spun on her heel and pulled Peter and Ned up. She seemed to giggle as she spoke, "That would no fun! I'm, as you Americans say, wired. Next up, Coney Island! I want to win those huge stuffed animals and rub it in my brother's face. He likes those."

"Is your brother a _furry_?" MJ snorted and then laughed as she saw Shuri's confused face. "Peter, explain to wonderful Shuri what is a furry," She added seeing the absolute dread spread on web slinger's face. Peter stuttered trying to look to Ned for help who just shook his head and backed away. Shuri's bewildered face twitched before she burst into laughter.

"I know what a furry is. And I don't know if my brother is one but I won't out him. Coney, now! Kinks, later!" She said pushing the group towards the lights. Peter took lead, pointing out places for Shuri to get a feel for the city. As they got closer, she dragged all them to go faster. Peter turned around and stopped Shuri from walking further and MJ covered the other girl's eyes. Ned pulled Peter's phone from his pocket and started recording.

"We want you to remember and go back to this." Peter smiled. Shuri nodded and made a gesture for him to hurry up. They shuffled to the beach so that she could get the best view. Shuri was holding Peter's right hand and left sleeve, trying to get good footing in the sand as Peter walked backwards.

"Wrap it up!" Shuri groaned, kicking sand Peter's way. Ned got in front of them to get full coverage of the princess.

"A little to the left," MJ whispered, guiding her friend in the right direction, and moved her hand away from her eager eyes. Shuri's eyes took a moment to adjust then they filled with wonder and awe. Her mouth curved into a shocked smile as she traced the outline of Coney with her eyes as if to burn it in her mind forever. Every time Peter saw this view, all he could think about was how surreal life was and how amazing things could be once you put light and color into the world. Shuri's brain seemed to restart after a minute of silence because she tackled Ned, Peter, and MJ in the sand and they landed in one big heap of happiness. If Shuri wasn't apart of the group before, then she definitely was now.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you, thank you_ -"

"We haven't even got there yet."

"Wait 'til you get on the cyclone. Peter threw up the first time."

"MJ! It wasn't _my_ fault, Ned cooked for us that day."

Shuri clicked her tongue at them, effectively quieting them. "Just enjoy my hug!" She laughed. Sand was in Peter's hair, Ned's hoodie and on MJ's pants as she was the only one to break her fall and land butt first. Peter was squished by the mass that was Shuri, putting his head on her shoulder to be more comfortable. The other two had a proper hug as Ned and MJ rubbed Shuri's back. Peter wheezed as Ned gave Shuri rib-bruising asthma-inducing squeeze.

"Alright, weirdos... _break_ ," MJ ordered and they separated. Peter shook his head violently, sending sand flying everywhere. Ned took off his hoodie and shook it while MJ just jumped and wiped the sand off. Shuri was shifting from foot to foot.

"Can we go now? _Please?!_ " She pouted. MJ chuckled at her antics. Peter and Shuri were basically the same excited, both hyper and impatient. They walked on the beach in comfortable silence as the waves made music. Peter smirked before speeding up with Shuri right on his heels. Ned sighed knowing what was going to happen seconds before it did.

"Race you, Princess!"

"Bring it, pest."

They broke into a sprint, kicking up sand as they took off. Shuri bumped into Peter, sending him sprawling in the sand. He grabbed her ankle using his web shooters and stumbled forward back on two feet. Shuri started running in a wide zigzag pattern to avoid any other attacks from the wallcrawler. Peter was in front laughing and the mistake of looking back to tease his friend. He looked back and yelped as Shuri pounced on him, swearing that he heard her hiss at him during the attack.

"Ouch. Shuri one. Peter zero."

"You know you have to break them apart, right? MJ, You're our dad friend."

" _Dad friend_?"

"Yeah. Like, you are reluctant to help us so you let us fuck up on our own and then you come see if we got hurt in the process and give us advice. Like Yoda!"

"Ned?"

"Yeah?"

" _Shut up_."

"But it's true-"

MJ hushed him and looked at the dynamic duo still wrestling in the sand two feet away from the sidewalk. Dad friend, huh? Fine, she'll play the part.

"Children, separate!" She demanded and they parted like the Red Sea, spitting and wiping sand from them like they were caught by Captain American himself. MJ grinned on the inside at her newfound power. She was an older sibling, so of course, MJ knew how to use it. She glared at them with her arms crossed and noted that the two at least had the decency to look guilty. "Are you done?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Uh-huh."

MJ allowed a smirk to grace her lips. She roughly tousled up Peter's hair, getting out all of the sand in the process and started dusting gently at Shuri's hoodie to do the same. "And what do you say to me and Ned for inconveniencing us _and_ our time hunting the pair of you down scolding, you two?"

"Sorry, MJ. Sorry, Ned." They muttered with their mouth twitching with the slightest of smiles. She lead them into Coney's entrance and almost missed Ned's snide comment as he snickered to himself.

"Thanks, _dad_."

 MJ shook her head as they stood in line for tickets. She _shouldn't_ complain since she chose them as her friends. Ned smiled at her knowingly.

"Going soft?"

"You _wish_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this with comments (which feed me btw) and kudos (these work as well). Hope you like it! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


	8. Who's the fairest of them all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a very serious discussion and Peter has a slight bi panic.

  **Who the fairest of them all?**

Shuri took a running start and brought the hammer down on the button. Peter watched as the power level shot up before going down....to zero.

" _Hey! Take it easy! Try again_?"

Shuri groaned and dropped the plastic hammer. "I told you these things are rigged," MJ said pulling Shuri from the game. Ned nodded in agreement as he paid for some cotton candy. Shuri pointed to the funnel cake her face twisted in slight horror and fascination. MJ snatched the card from Ned and swiped, grinning.

"They only let you win every so often. Just to give you false hope," Peter muttered pulling a wad of blue sugar from Ned's bucket and stuffing it into his mouth. Shuri picked a piece off and placed it on her tongue. Her eyes lit up.

"It's _just_ sugar."

"I know-"

"I want _ten_ more."

"If you do that and then try to ride the rides you will throw up. Don't do that. _Please_. Your hoodie is too pretty to throw out."

Shuri pouted but put the cotton candy down and passed it to Ned as they walked. They found a spot at a table with a huge plate of nachos in the middle. The boardwalk was bustling with people in the night and on the beach with fires lit. Shuri snatched the rest of Peter's chocolate shake and took a sip.

Shuri could eat a lot more than Peter thought. She was almost on a par with him.

"So what's the purpose of these games?" Shuri asked pulling her plate closer and eating a jalapeno pepper.

"Steal your money," MJ said smushing cotton candy into a ball and throwing it in the air. Peter leaned up and caught it in his mouth.

"To do something while you wait for the rides." Ned shrugged.

"They're fun but almost impossible to beat," Peter added and Shuri tilted her head.

"What?"

"I was thinking-"

"Oh no."

"Shut up. Anyways, I was thinking about beating the algorithm and winning all of these games."

"How?"

Shuri sighed and rolled her eyes like Peter had just asked her about the color of the sky. "We're smart. We could figure something out."

"To cheat the system?"

Shuri nodded and MJ looked up from her book. "Suddenly, I'm interested," She grinned putting down her Frankenstein. Ned sighed before moving the nachos to the side. Peter reached into MJ's bag and pulled out her sketch pad. He flipped past her drawings of misery to a blank spot.

"Okay. So, what do want to beat?" He said, taking a chip.

"That hammer game is one. The balloons and darts should be easy for me if I can tune out that boy behind the counter trying to flirt with me. The stupid wheel is a second and I'm sure MJ can figure that out. Peter, you should do the obstacle course since, you know, superpowers. But that one? With huge claw and the guys screaming in your ear? I can't."

"I could hack into the machine?" Ned suggested and MJ smiled.

Shuri nodded in agreement as well but Peter suggested, "You can probably win _without_ hacking into the game?"

"...Fine. I could do it though."

Peter opened his mouth but a sharp tingle went up his spine. His arm shot out and caught a Frisbee that was aimed right for Ned's head. A long-haired redheaded guy in just swim trunks came forward and apologized, running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh-um, It's-it's all good. I mean, I caught it, right?" Peter sputtered, feeling his face heat up as he fiddled with the plastic disk. MJ snorted in her hand as Ned and Shuri rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I saw that. It was dope! Do you want to join us, you and your friends? I'm Connor, by the way, and you are?"

Peter felt a shy smile cross his face as he smiled, "My Peter is name..."

Connor chuckled and moved his curly hair from his face. MJ scoffed and kicked a stunned Peter in the shin making him glance at her and she made a 'what are you doing?' face. Peter looked back at Connor and mumbled, "Uh, I can't. My friend is not from here and we're trying to show her around tonight. Thanks, though."

Connor nodded, taking a step forward and slowly took the frisbee from Peter, his fingers grazing over Peter's. "If you change your mind, I'll be right over there," Connor said with a crooked smile. He grinned at all of them and winked at Peter as he left. Peter waved until Connor turned around.

"Hey, thirst bucket! We're on a schedule, so keep it in your pants." MJ said snapping her fingers in front of him.

"I am not a thirst bucket! I was just...being _friendly_." He insisted ignoring Ned's and Shuri little coughs of disbelief.

"He was a distraction! We were brainstorming and he just made you not think. You turned a nice shade of red though."

"I did not turn-wait. Say that again."

"He was a distraction?"

" _That_! That's what we need. Distract the people who work on the game to win it."

"I'm _not_ flirting with those grease balls, Peter. They were looking at me like I was a meal and that's going to be a hard pass."

"I never said anything about flirting. I just said a distraction. You know how to distract people, MJ."

"Aww, are you calling me pretty?"

"No, I'm calling you a distraction."

"You don't think I'm pretty?!"

"Drama queen."

Peter laughed, ducking as MJ threw an empty cup at him. Shuri giggled and leaned on MJ's shoulder, "It's okay, Jones. _I_ think you're pretty."

" _Thank you,_ Shuri. I knew I liked you for a reason."

Ned rolls his eyes, "You're all pretty! Now, are we going to sit here and talk or we going to do something? Like, I don't know, maybe _ride the rides?!"_

"But the games-"

"Can wait. I want to see Peter throw up on the Cyclone. Again."

"Come on! That was _one_ time. You made me!"

"Because you chickened out!"

"... _I'm not a chicken._ "

"Oh, yeah? That's not what I see."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the ride in the distance and got to his feet.

"Fine. Let's go."

Shuri squealed in excitement and grabbed MJ by the hand pulling her up.

MJ wondered if she was the only sane one out of her friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Please comment what you like about it if you did! Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for checking this out! I appreciate it. Remember to stay tuned and stay safe. Killjoy out!


End file.
